


Wounded

by Howlingdawn



Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Whumptober 2020, set after 15x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlingdawn/pseuds/Howlingdawn
Summary: “I can heal-”He cut himself off, looking down at his hand. “I can try to heal it.”(Whumptober Day 21 - Infection)
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949191
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Wounded

“You’re hot.”

Jaiden batted the angel’s hand off her forehead. “You ain’t my type.”

Cas pursed his lips, not backing off. “Is your wound infected?”

She sighed. “You know, I came onto the balcony to escape your hovering.”

He dropped his gaze, shuffling back a step, looking for all the world like a kicked puppy. “Oh.”

Jaiden took hold of his sleeve and pulled him back. “I just meant that I didn’t want you to worry. You’ve been through more than enough lately; I can handle a cut.”

“I can heal-”

He cut himself off, looking down at his hand. “I can try to heal it.”

She rubbed his arm even as she closed her eyes, soaking in the cool breeze that blew by, longing for the instant relief he had once offered without a second thought. “Nah. I’ve gotten spoiled, hunting with an angel all these years – a little pain’ll do me good.”

“Jaiden…”

“Kid.”

Unable to bear the guilt in his voice, she took a breath and made herself look at him. “Humans have been surviving infected cuts for a long, long time. Whatever power you’ve got left, keep it for a real emergency. You ain’t any less of a friend for something you can’t control.”

Cas nodded reluctantly. “If you insist.”

She smiled, patting his cheek. “I insist, kid. But,” she added, “if you really wanna help, you can get me some tea.”

“I will get you some tea,” Cas said, straightening up, “if you let me help you clean your wound.”

“The human way?” she checked.

“The human way,” he agreed.

“You drive a hard bargain, Castiel.” She shook her head, letting out a little huff. “All right, fine. Get inside; I’ll join ya in a minute.”

He hesitated, opening his mouth, but ultimately said nothing before heading inside, not quite out of view before he let himself slump again.

She watched him go, taking her weight off her leg only when he couldn’t see her, pressing a hand to the gash beneath her jeans and wincing, giving in to the pain she had been doing her best to ignore. It hurt like hell, but after losing Mary, losing Jack, his father’s betrayal, Dean’s rage… he needed her to be strong. Some simple hunt wasn’t going to take her down now.

“Jaiden?”

“Coming,” she called, willing her voice to be steady. “Be patient, ya fool. I ain’t as young as I used to be.”

“My apologies.”

_Come on, Costa, move it. The kid needs ya._

Tensing against the pain once more, she turned around and limped inside.


End file.
